1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to commercial kitchen accessories and, more particularly, to an extended mounting bracket for french fry presses which allows convenient mounting of a press over a proper receptacle, and which thereby facilitates efficient waste disposal and cleanup.
2. Description of the Background
Restaurants and commercial kitchens make use of industrial french fry presses for dicing potatoes and forming shoestring french fries therefrom. There are many commercially available french fry presses, and most typically include protruding upper and lower mounting arms that protrude rearwardly from a lever operated press. The press itself generally comprises a hand-operated lever pivotally attached between the upper mounting arms. A lower cutting plate is mounted between the lower mounting arms. In operation, a potato is situated atop the lower cutting plate. When urged downwardly, the lever drives a piston which is connected to an upper cutting plate slidably poesitioned above the lower cutting plate. The upper cutting plate is driven directly downward into the potato, and forces the potato against the lower cutting plate. The potato is driven through the lower cutting plate which shreds the potato into shoestring french fries. These french fry presses are usually mounted via the protruding upper and lower mounting arms to a wall fixture supplied with the unit. Unfortunately, these wall fixtures are adapted for flush attachment to the wall by wall anchors or the like. This compels mounting where there is ample wall-space, and there is little or no clearance from the wall. Consequently, the fry cutting operation inevitably results in quite a mess on whatever lies beneath. It would be greatly advantageous to provide an extended mounting bracket which may be universally used to mount a variety of fry cutting presses on any flat surface, and which is capable of extending the french fry press over a proper waste receptacle such as a sink. This would greatly facilitate efficient waste disposal and cleanup.